SOLID
by benedit
Summary: General Grimmjow was a young man; he fought for his country. He was committed to his duty as a soldier; didn't believe in love. Feelings were for the weak, his life only involved in his job; until he meant a young man, who showed him all he lacked and missed as a young man. A blessing and a curse. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't finished first story yet, but this story has been in my head for ever now and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

This is a yaoi and Mpreg story, SO if you don't like, please don't read thank you.

There may be some scenes that you might feel offended to or feel as if I'm being racist, but believe me I'm not, but you can message me if you're not happy about something. There will be some sad death scenes which I'm dreading to write but it has to be done so sorry. Please read enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Kurosaki house hold<p>

''Kurosaki-sama the ex sergeant major has arrived.''

Everyone at the kurosaki household sat down in the mansions visitors' living room. Ishin Kurosaki and his wife Masaki were sat on a love sofa, their twin daughters Karin and Yuzu and the older brother were seated on the opposite sofa from their parents.

**Ichigo's POV**

This was another day where my father had his very important acquaintance or friends come over for dinner at our mansion with our family. But this wasn't just any man; this was the famous Ex Sergeant major who fought in lots of wars. This man was dangerous, rumours had it that he could his enemies with a blink of an eye. The man had now retired but it seems he has passed down his glory to his only son by the name of Grimmjow, Talk about like father like son. I have never met this Grimmjow guy, but I've heard a lot about him and seen him a few times on the news. The guy was only 3 years older than me but he has already been made a general (4 star) at the age of 24, surpassing most lieutenants and majors. Every women and young girls fantasised about having a man like such, but I never understand why someone would want a man that could kill you with his bare hand or in a blink of an eye. To make it worse he has killed a lot of people, that would be too much to handle, plus I doubt any woman would be able tame such beast.

'' Ichigo! ''

''Yes, dad ?'' I said blinking my eyes a few times as I came back to earth.

''I was saying this is my friend Sossuke Aizen , I don't know if you can remember him, you were young after all, but I'm sure you've heard a lot about him.'' Ishin repeated

To be honest I wasn't listing to anything my father was saying again, I just stood there gaping at the man. I couldn't believe that a killer was standing before me. I snorted at my own thought.

''What's so amusing, Boy?'' The killer asked

I only shook my head and straightened myself, ''nice to meet you sir'' I said as polite as I could and bowed. I didn't want to get my head chop off without seeing it coming.

After all the introduction we sat down in the dining area for dinner, it was quite boring, I just wished I could go out with my friends that night or lock myself in the room. The Aizen guy was telling us his life story basically, about his time as a sergeant how he worked his way up. Blah blah blah blah. I'M BORED! I shouted in my head. Looking around the table my father and mother were the only one listening, Karin was playing with her food looking bored and Yuzu was admiring my mum, I guess.

The Aizen guy was currently telling my father about the new recruits in the army, and how they plan to send troops to Afghanistan in a few months, when one of the guards walked in.

''Aizen-same, General Jeagerjaques has arrived!'' The guard saluted and left.

WEIRDO! I thought, and wasn't that Aizen's son!?

OH NO there's going to be two killers in my house! I was secretly having a panic attack. What was my father thinking! My thoughts were a jumbled up that I didn't even hear footsteps approaching behind me.

'' Sergeant General!" Salute'

WHAT THE FUCK! So even his dad, he has to salute and call him on his duty name not even 'dad', the guy retired damn it! I slowly turned around to see the famous general.

He was definitely a looker, I will give him that, that bright blue hair contrasting with his uniform, he stood tall about 6ft 2, he has a firm jaw, deep blue ocean eyes which were piercing through me and a well built form, the way his uniform hugged his body was just perfect. I felt like a school girl shamelessly undressing the guy in front of my parents and siblings and his parent, quickly turned back around blushing. My mother cleared her throat which made me look at her under my bangs and she smirked at me! OH NO I GOT CAUGHT, BY MY MOTHER HOW EMBARRASING. At least it wasn't my father he would have embarrassed me in front of everyone.

''It's nice to have you Grimmjow, you've grown so much" my mother said as she got up to hug the guy.

I was confused; I never would have thought that my mother knew the guy personally.

'' it's nice to see you too Madame'' Grimmjow said.

''Oh please, drop the formality, call me Masaki or mum'' My mum said grinning. She then turned to around to point at me; I tensed a bit not knowing what she was going to say.

'' This is Ichigo, He only a couple months in my womb when I last saw you'' my mum said.

So she knew him before I was born, that kind of explains, but if that was it how the hell does the guy remember my mum, growing up I don't remember seeing anyone with blue hair meaning that the last time him and my mum saw each other was years ago. The guy must have some good memory.

''yes, ma I remember you being pregnant'' grimmjow said as he took a sit next to my mother.

''ahh, well these two are Yuzu and Karin my 2 last born''

''It's a pleasure to meet you two'' Grimmjown said.

For me the guy was quite weird, he didn't seem like the tough guy the media made him look like, or maybe he was just putting up an act in front of my family.

Dinner went on, my mother having small talks with Grimmjow and my father and Aizene talking about politics.

I didn't understand Grimmjow and his father's relationship, it was as if they weren't even related, or father and son, they were more like 2 different ranked officers. I felt quite bad for them because they didn't have that father and son bond, the guys seemed quite a lone like he didn't belong anywhere but a battlefield. There was something missing in him, but I couldn't pin point what it was.

After dinner the Aizen guy left, but his son was for some reason still at my house, I was going to question my mum but I dismissed it.

''Ichigo, why don't you show Grimmjow his room, he will be staying with us for a few months before his back at his duty'' my mother said.

I had a lot questions in my head, like why the fuck his he staying with us, and why do I have to show him to his room. I know I was being a bit childish for 21 years old, but sometimes things like this just piss me off and make me so out of character.

'' Which room? '' I asked my mum

''the one opposite yours'' she replied.

DAMN IT, JUST GREAT, things just couldn't get any worse.

''follow me I said quietly'' I said

''I will get D-Roy to bring you stuff upstairs for you Grimmjow'' my mother said as she went inside the kitchen.

It was so awkward walking up the stairs and down the corridors to the room. Grimmjow was behind me; his heavy footsteps could be heard from the heaviness of his boots. I was so tempted to look back but at the same time I was just too nervous. Couldn't my mother send someone else to show him his room?

''FUCK!'' I said unconsciously

''What is it?'' Grimmjow asked

I quickly turned around gaping like an idiot. ''Oh, nothing I just thought of something, it's nothing. For you to worry about''

''I wasn't worrying'' He said

BASTARD, I frown and continued to walk down the hall until I stopped at the guest room opposite my room.

'' This is your room, since mum knew you was coming, I'm sure everything is ready''

Grimmjow nodded and opened the door, walked in and closed the door at my face.

Tsk, I made my way back downstairs where my mother was cleaning up, my two younger sisters must of already gone to bed and my father must be in his office.

''Hey mum, how comes you know the guy'' I asked as I took a plate from my mum to help her wipe it.

''you mean, Grimmjow?'' she asked smiling

''hmm, he's grown so much, Hanako would of been proud to see his little boy all grown up''

I frown, Hanako must be Grimmjow's mother, afterall I've never heard anything about her even on the news. Does that mean she's...

''She's dead'' My mum said as if she read my mind.

''She died the day I had you'' mum smiled as she ruffled my hair and left for her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was really awkward. I didn't have lectures that day so I was home alone. Well with Grimmjow since he was pretty much stuck at home too.

To kill the awkwardness, I decided that I will speak to him to get him to open up, since it seems like as if the guy would never open up unless I start the conversation with him. He was currently in the living room watching the news, as I got down the stairs emphasizing my footsteps in purpose to try and get his attention, the guy didn't even flinch, nor did he turn.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I decided to ask as he was pretty much ignoring me for no apparent reason

"Already had some" he replied without taking his eyes off the TV. BASTARD

"Oh" I said as I walked in the kitchen

I quickly made myself a cup of tea, and a chicken salad sandwich, and walked back into the living room where Grimmjow was.

"So, how long are you staying here" I asked as I sat myself down on the sofa.

"A month" he granted

"So, what do you do? You know when you go afghan" I asked

"The usual" he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean the usual" I asked. A Bit baffled

"Are you going to ask me 21 questions or wah" he asked shifting his gaze at me for a bit

"Sorry, I'm just curious. I mean I don't see the point of it all. Going to people's countries, for no apparent reason or valuable reason. No offence or anything." I quickly said taking a bite out of my sandwich

...

SHIT did I say something wrong. I thought when he didn't reply

"No offence taken, kid" He said after a while

"I'm not a kid" I growled out glaring at him with a scowl on my face.

People loved to call me a kid, apparently I did not look my age and my height never done me justice. I was only any 5ft8 and I was 21. Some people said I even looked like a girl, which pissed me off.

"Hmm" Grimmjow granted as he got up.

I took the time to study him more. He wore a white polo, blue slim jeans and socks. He's blue locks were messy as he ran his hand through it for the fourth time that morning.

"Don't you have school, kid" Grimmjow asked as he walked to the kitchen. It sounded as if he was trying to get rid of me, but I dismissed the thought.

I quickly got up following him behind. "Today's my day off, and like I said I'm not a kid'' I said. He didn't say anything back, so I decided to ask him more questions.

"So are you doinganythingtoday?" I asked quickly, but it seems like he heard me because he glared at me for a bit, so I decided to rephrase myself.

'' I mean like going out with friends" I don't why I was being so curious and observant. I knew I should probably stay away from the guy, but there was just something about him that kept pulling at me.

"I'm going to see a friend" he said as he reached into his suitcase bringing out a note book. I didn't even notice that I followed him to his room till now. He's bed was still undone as he sat on it, taking a pen and jotting something down on his pad.

"OH, cool, he's he also a, you know'' I asked a bit unsure of what I was trying of say. Okay I knew exactly what I was going to say. Killer

''lieutenant'' he granted

''UH?" I asked dumbly

"I said he's a lieutenant" he repeated

" OHH, COOL!" I didn't mean to sound too enthusiastic, I feel really stupid. This is too embarrassing. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo now. No already though I was one on the first day.

"I felt a hard smack on the back of my head and jumped yelling 'OWWWW'

"What was that for?" I gritted my teeth

"Are you always this stupid, strawberry?" He asked with a smirk.

I knew this guy was putting on an act all these times, now he's finally revealing how much of a bastard he really is.

"My name is not strawberry and no I'm not stupid!" I said with a blush and pouting

"So where does your friend live?" I asked being curious again

"I need to get to Zabimaru estate; apparently it isn't far from here" he said

"Yeah, if you want I can sure you. If you don't mind of course"

"HMM" He granted.

I was a bit confused if it was a yes or a no, but I took a guess that he meant yes. I got myself ready taking a quick shower. I wore a simple skinny black jeans, white shirt and converses. I walked down stairs to see Grimmjow all ready putting on his jacket. He wore the same blue jeans and polo and just added black Nike air maxes and leather jacket. He looked HOT.

I mean pshh, what am I saying. I was like blushing like an idiot at my thoughts.

"Are you coming or not" he asked as he opened the door and left to go outside. I quickly followed behind.

Grimmjow's car was parked outside in the mansions outdoor parking space. It was a matte Black Range Over.

"WOAH, nice car!" I said amazed, I loved cars, so I knew one when I saw one.

"I know" he said without a care

Fucking BASTARD.

The drive didn't take long; we got there under 45 minutes. It was a medium size mansion, quite modern too. The gate opened as Grimmjow type a quick number which I was guessing his friend gave him. We got out off the car and walked up to the main door. Grimmjow knocked twice and we waited a few minute till we heard feet approaching.

A man with bright red hair opened the door, grinning at us.

"Hey, Grimmykitty" the red head said his grin getting bigger if that is even possible.

"Pineapple head" Grimmjow said with a grin rivalling the red head.

"Who's this" the Red head asked, shifting his gaze at me.

"Some annoying kid, where I'm staying"

"I'm not a kid!" I scowled at him.

"Grimmjow who is" a female voice came from inside the house.

"Ermm, its Grim and ehh, strawberry" the red head said, and U scowled at him.

Footsteps could be heard approaching as the person appeared in front of us. She was really small, about 5ft4 or 5ft4. She had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes; she was slim and had small full lips.

"Hi, my name is Rukia, Renji's fiancé" the small girl said.

"ermm, hey, I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you" I said with a small smile.

The girl grabbed the Renji guy's ears roughly, I felt a bit sorry for the guy. This is one of the reasons I'm gay, girls are just too much to handle and they get away with anything, it's just unfair.

"Don't you know how to welcome people in. Stalling them at the door like this is the airport or something" she yelled dragging the guy in the room where I guessed was the kitchen.

"The girl quickly popped her head out smiling at me and Grimmjow with that mischievous smile that made me shiver.

"Make yourselves at home" she said sweetly.

Grimmjow and I sat ourselves down, on the sofa. The room was so quiet; I was starting to get uncomfortable.

I quickly shifted my gaze to Grimmjow, who was staring at a photo on the wall of the Red head guy and some other guys in the military Uniform, The next picture was of the Red head and grimmjow, both grinning at the photo.

It seems like as if they were both really close, which was quite cute, since it meant Grimmjow has someone he care about and someone who cared about him too.

After sometime the Red head which I learnt his name was Renji and his Fiancé came to join us in the living room with some drinks and food. I wasn't really hungry so I turned down the offer but took the drink, orange juice since I don't drink alcohol.

Getting to know Rukia was quite nice, she was a really nice person and you could tell how much her and Renji loved eachother. I found out Rukia was the same age as me, and grimmjow was 26. They had a little boy who was 2 years old and was currently sleeping upstairs.

All that was actually just too cute

Rukia was telling us stories about her and Renji and how much her family her family wants to kill renji for knocking up their little princess. Her older brother, by the name of Byakuya was also well known man in society, hated Renji for knocking his sister up without marrying her.

Rukia was telling us a time when her brother had his minions arrest Renji and brings him to him. He tried paying Renji to leave his little sister alone.

"Mama" a little voice said. Everyone turned around to see a mini Renji on the verge of crying looking up at his mother with huge violet eyes.

"Come here baby" Rukia said sweetly to her little boy, who ran up to his mother with open arms.

He was just too cute and looked exactly like his father that it was quite scary.

"Soren, meet uncle Ichigo" Rukia said sweetly to the little boy who was hugging her around the waist. Soren peaked through his mother's top, blinking up at me a few times and hiding his face again.

"He's a bit shy, but soon he will warm up to you" Rukia said with a smile.

I just nodded and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

After about an hour, Grimmjow decided that we should get going. I'm guessing he realised that I was starting to get tired. I was quite happy that I got a chance to meet new people. Rukia like a nice girl, their baby Soren was the cutest thing ever. I agreed to Rukia's request of getting lunch tomorrow just me and her; after all I was looking forward to getting to know her even better. At first I was a bit unsure just in case that Grimmjow was uncomfortable with me trying to pry in his friendship and befriending myself with his best friend's fiancé, but it seems like he didn't mind or he just didn't care at all.

We were currently on our way home in Grimmjow's Range over; I couldn't get over the beauty of the car. However the silence was killing me, I felt a bit awkward that I started to fidget.

"How long have you known Renji?" I asked not making eye contact with the Sex beast.

Wait did I just say that! Sex beast?

"A while" he grunted

I've come to realise that he loved to grunt his answers as if his annoyed of irritated by my questions, but I continued asking anyway.

"You too are close ehh" I said moving my gaze to him

He was focused on the road. He didn't reply and continued to drive.

RUDE!

We were able to make it back in time for dinner. My mum was setting the table; my father was probably working late at the hospital. He owned the biggest well known hospital around different countries. He was an amazing doctor after all. My twin sisters were sat, talking to each other about how school was or something I didn't really pay attention when we walked in.

"Hey mum" I said giving my mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe how was your day" she asked smiling and winking at me.

I growled out, she loved to tease me so much.

"Fine, I went out with Grimmjow to his friend's house" I said with a smile seating myself down.

"Hey Grimmjow, have a seat love" my mum said, it seems like she was in a good mood; well she's never in a bad mood.

Grimmjow nodded and sat himself down. The guy was so stiff he really needed to budge

Dinner was pretty much peacefully quiet since my father wasn't there. The guy was a stupid idiotically big goat that made his children's lives a living hell, especially mine. Every time he gets a chance he will kills me, appear from nowhere jump me and all sort of thing, Weirdo.

Mum was going around asking everyone how their day was. Yuzu was currently telling us about her day at her school trip. It seems like she had fun. Karin was grunting out how her soccer practice was. Karin was tough, people said she was quite like me with my scowl and stubbornness and Yuzu was as sweet as my mum. Mum was telling us about her day at work. She owned a wedding gown and decoration boutique.

After dinner the twins went upstairs to do their homework. My mum made me and Grimmjow clean the table. GREAT

We started cleaning after my mum had left to her office probably, my thought where elsewhere as I froze thinking about my day tomorrow, if I had any work to do or not, I needed to call Shinji, I saw his miss call when I was at Rukia's with Grimmjow but I didn't want pick up because I knew Shinji would ask me too many questions.

Anyways, I had university tomorrow; I wasn't quite looking forward to it. I was studying Accounting Marketing and Finance. I was a straight A student during my younger and high school years till now. I never missed school, class work or assignments, I was always on time. I wasn't a nerd though, I was just very much organised and I couldn't wait to finish university and become whatever I wanted to become in the Business field. Apart from my actual course, I also took other courses in Modern foreign languages such Spanish French, Portuguese. I spoke them quite well, some people believed that actually lived in Brazil France and Spain, but I've only been a few times for Holiday.

We washed up the plates in silent; it wasn't awkward but peaceful and comforting. I liked it. Grimmjow was wiping and I was washing. I kept glancing at him every 2 minutes. He was really good looking to be honest, he was nicely built and any women would drool over him, and that is what I was currently doing. I wonder if he was straight or not, But I doubt he liked the same sex. He probably was in for big huge breast like matsumoto's. I snorted at my train thoughts and shook my head. Yeah he probably liked curvy huge breast women.

I continued to drool over Grimmjow, the way his muscles were flexing as he wiped the plates. I could just imagine it wrapped around my waist; His tone arms and big hands touching and feeling my body. Him bending me over the kitchen counter. The pounding into my tight ass. 'MmNnnngggg'

SHIT what am I thinking!

I mean I wasn't a virgin or anything; I have fucked a few times. Believe when you have a sex freak of a friend of Shinji you will most definitely sleep around, but I never slept around, I have only slept with 2 guys all my life. The first guy was some guy called kenpanchi, the guy was older than me by 8 years and he was well built and a sex beast in bed. I lost my virginity to him; I pretty much regret it though since he was such a douche bag. We dated for about 8 months; I was only 18 when we started dating. 8 months no sex, he started to get persistence that we should have sex that he couldn't wait any longer. At that time I had thought that I loved him, but I guess I was wrong. So we had sex. I gave myself to him freely, the sex was great. After 2 months, I ended up getting pregnant. I freaked out. I'm a guy how can I get pregnant. I know you're all wondering too. I didn't know what to do; Of course I didn't know how to tell him that I'm pregnant. Well not until I finally had to.

I told my mother first because I could tell her anything and she never judges me. She always knew how to deal with a lot of things I couldn't deal with. She told me it is possible for some men to get pregnant, but it was just very rare, there was only a slim chance for it to happen, they called them bearers. I cried to her for days, she apologised and said she knew all along that I was a bearer but she was looking for the right time to tell me. After my mother told my father, he didn't really take quite well, only because he felt bad and responsible since he too knew a long but kept it from me. I finally had to tell Kenpanchi, He didn't take it well of course. He broke up with me and told me to never speak to him again plus he was already married and had a daughter. Of course I didn't know I was sleeping around with a married man and I cried even more. I was stressed and went through depressions which lead me to loosing the baby. I was quite grateful for that at first; after all I was just young and I wasn't ready to look after another human being when I could hardly look after myself.

**SMACK!**

"Shit, what was that for?" I shouted at Grimmjow who slapped my head hard

"Do you always day dream like that" he asked. Looking me with that sexy look. Raising his eye brow and smirking

"I was just reminiscing" I said with a pout

Grimmjow quickly wiped his hands. And left, probably to go to bed.

I sigh. And I quickly wiped my hands left too, following him; I had a long day tomorrow but I still wanted to spend more time with Grimmjow.

"Hey, are you going to sleep" I asked him before he went inside his room.

"No" he grunted

"Oh can I come in?" I asked slowly

He nodded yes as he opened the door leaving it opens for me to walk in. I gave a big Grin behind him and closed the door behind me.

Grimmjow dropped his key to the small table beside his bed and sat down, running a hand through his head and then turned to look at me for a second.

I just stood at the door not knowing what to do or say, I quickly cleared my throat.

Grimmjow got up and removed his shirt staying with is bare torso and sat back down on the bed. I think I'm having a nose bleed. At this moment I was blushing like school girl keeping my gaze on the floor.

"You can seat" he said with that deep sexy voice

I nodded dumbly and moved slowly to seat myself down on his bed. Come ICHIGO stop acting like a little girl, if Shinji was here he would have already had sex with this Guy.

I looked to my left where Grimmjow was sitting about 12 inches away from me writing on his note pad from before that morning. I couldn't take it anymore and bluntly reached out to him connecting out lips together. He didn't response back, I felt him tense, the guy was probably shocked and wasn't gay. FUCK what did I do, he's going to get angry and reject me and probably tell mum and Dad Shit this is so humiliating. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED, but it's too late now, might as well continue with it.

"What are you doing" he asked disconnecting our lips and looking at me straight in the eye. The tension was there but I couldn't read his expression.

"Fuck me."


End file.
